Fire
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: I wish that day had never happened. There was a promise I never got to keep thanks to what happened that day. The fire destroyed the one I cherished the most. Twin centric. Brotherly love/ Yaoi, rated T for safety, Mentions of lemons but no actual lemons sorry, character death, depression and just a small sad twin story. Don't like any of that? Don't read!


Hikaru's P.O.V.

I sit on the ground with my back against the wall and my knees drawn to my chest as my forehead rests against my knees. I don't know how long it's been exactly. I haven't checked but maybe I should… I slowly raise my head and I turn to the alarm clock on my nightstand reading the electronically automatically placed date on it. My eyes are drained of their energy and emotion except for depression just like the rest of my body and soul has been since that dreadful day. I have since then felt empty and sad.

February twentieth is the date and five thirty pm is the time.

So it's been five days since that day and I've barely eaten along with keeping myself locked away in my…. Our room….

I wish that day had never happened. There was a promise I never got to keep thanks to what happened that day.

I look away from the clock shutting my eyes tightly as I remember that day.

Flashback:

I'm the one that would take over the family business so my twin brother Kaoru never came to school with me.

He has always been homeschooled and kept within the mansion's walls only allowed to go outside in the backyard or out front which me and him did when we got bored of the inside of the mansion. He always love's to play with me and we are each other's most cherished, most loved.

I'm getting ready for high school I was still in my first year but I don't care. I always pushed people away but there's a group called the host club that has taken me in giving me friends though they don't know about Kaoru as I am forbidden to talk about him at school.

Kyouya might know as he seems to know everything but as long as he doesn't say a thing about it I guess it's alright.

I always am eager to leave every day even though the host club are great friends I never can be patient to spend time with Kaoru after being away from him. I grab my bag putting it in front of me holding it with both hands; if I wasn't the bag then I would look like how a girl bows.

"Going to school?" Kaoru's slightly tired voice reaches my ears making me turn to him.

I smile as he looks to me sitting on our double king sized bed just having woken up, his hair slightly messy and he is rubbing one of his eyes with the back of one of his hands. "Yeah I am. But I'll rush back as fast as I can." I go over to him kissing his cheek. "I love you Kaoru." I mummer with my lips close to his cheek as I sit next to him on the bed. I have told him all about the host club and school, to be expected with us being so close.

His cheeks dust a light pink and he turns to look me in the eye resting both hands on the bed.

Our lips are now so close making both of our cheeks turn pink.

"I wish I could go to school too. It sounds fun." He softly tells me wishfully.

I lean closer sealing my lips over his; for a few seconds we kiss before pulling away. "Tomorrow I'll take you to school. I promise I will. You can meet everyone, Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and even Haruhi! You'll love it and I'll stay by your side the whole time. It's a promise you'll be able to go to school with me." I grab his hands holding them sandwiched between my hands bringing them level to my chest.

He smiles happily, his face lighting up in excitement and he nods. "It's a promise Hikaru. Tomorrow we'll go to school together."

I nod also brightening with excitement. "Yes Kaoru. Together."

"Young master Hikaru. " One of the twin maids calls from the other side of the closed doors to me and Kaorus bedroom. "It's time for school, the limo is waiting out front."

I turn my head to look at the door over my shoulder. "Yeah I'll be down in a second!" I call to her.

"As you wish sir." She then leaves.

I turn back to Kaoru kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be back little brother. I love you."

He leans into my touch a little. "I'm glad you were my first kiss and my first time making love." He finishes the second part with his cheeks almost turning a passionate red color. He's always been a little shy so it doesn't surprise me that his blush deepened when talking about the times we've made love to each other.

"I'm glad you were my first at both as well. I will never stop loving you and we will continue making love to each other. Inside you is amazing." I smile a little wider when his blushing becomes as red as a tomato. I chuckle softly. "I'll see you when I get back." I then leave heading out to the limo which the driver is waiting at with the door open; I climb inside and the driver closes the door behind me when I'm safely inside. I watch the mansion disappear as the driver drives away to take me to school. "See you soon little brother." I whisper as the mansion completely disappears from my sight. I turn and sit properly in the limo thinking about my twin and about tomorrow.

This continues all day I can barely sit still at all throughout the day as I constantly shift when sitting and watching the clock through class also during host club hours.

I'm too excited to get back and for tomorrow to come so I can bring Kaoru to school. I grab my bag and rush out of the school as soon as the host club is finished for the day. I rush into my limo and still constantly shifting even in my seat in the limo but I also keep looking towards the front window through the window that separates me from the driver as its open. I blink confused when I see the thick tunnel of black smoke coming from the direction of the mansion. I begin to get really worried as it sinks in that it seems to be coming from where the mansion is. "Step on it!" I order the driver.

The driver speeds up as I lean in close to the window my worried eyes searching for the mansion.

I feel my breath start to get faster as we approach where the mansion will come into view. I feel my breath completely stop when I see flames then the mansion completely up in flames. I race out of the limo as it screeches to a stop by the fire truck parked outside the burning mansion. "NO!" I scream racing towards the mansion but the fire fighters hold me back no matter how much I struggle. My vision becomes blurry as tears flow out like a waterfall. I lower my head biting my lip till it bled trying to not scream as I make chocked sobbing sounds along with sniffles. I can't hold it back as I throw my head back towards the sky my eyes closed tightly with tears still flowing from them. I let out the loudest scream I can muster. "KAORU!"

The fire fighters may be giving me sympathetic looks that I notice when I open my eyes half way but I barely notice it anyways not like I care about their sympathy.

I want Kaoru, I want Kaoru to be ok and not be hurt.

No one had survived the fire and the cause of the fire wasn't able to be determined.

End of flashback.

The fire destroyed the one I cherished the most. The fire made me fall into a deep depression and killed the promise I made to Kaoru.

I was moved to the other slightly smaller mansion, me and Kaoru sometimes visited, since the main one was burned to the ground five days ago

I open my eyes half way without a trace of emotion. I slowly get up ignoring that my legs and back crack as I stand since I've been sitting there for since last night. I walk towards the connected bathroom and I stop at the ceramic sink facing it and the cabinet with the mirror above it. I don't look at the mirror since all I see is his face and when I do I burst out crying until I cry myself to sleep on the bathroom floor or on the floor of whatever room has the mirror I looked into. I take a deep breath and reach up feeling the tips of my fingers touch the cool surface of the mirror on the front of the cabinet that's closed of course. I take another deep breath then I look slowly up to the mirror feeling myself fall a little deeper into the pits of my emptiness and sadness inside. I close my eyes as tears prickle my eyes and my hand grips the edge of the cabinet ripping it open just enough so I can't see the mirror at all. I open my teary eyes as tears streak down my face and my hands begin to shake. I shakily remove my hand from the cabinet door as I do my best to look at all the stuff there.

Tooth paste, deodorant, face wash, a small box containing an extra bar of soap in case the one already out gets used up, an extra tooth brush and what I am looking for which is a pill bottle of pain pills just in case.

I grab the bottle taking it out of the cabinet and close the cabinet as my hand leaves it. I turn away from the cabinet staring at the pill bottle to not look at the mirror. I look to the sink and there I spot the purple plastic cup sitting beside the tooth brush holding container that holds two exactly identical blue tooth brushes that belong to me and Kaoru. I pick it up and fill it with water before putting it back on the edge of the sink. I take a few more deep breaths and I open the pill bottle dropping the cap to the ground not caring about. I bring the edge of the pill bottle to my lips pausing as I feel its edge against my lips. My eyes dart to the door and I put the pill bottle on the edge of the sink going to the door grabbing the handle. I take a last look at the bedroom with a soft smile remembering the time me and Kaoru spent there together alone playing games or making love. I think I can see us sitting running around the room as kids playing tag in the room only to end up both of us jumping onto the bed laughing and smiling, for only a second or so. I close the door and turn back to the sink going back over to it. "I can't have anyone interrupting me." I whisper out loud to myself.

The pill bottle and cup of water still sit where I left them with the pill bottle cap still on the ground where it had rolled to when I dropped it.

I stand in front of the sink once again and I pick up the pill bottle once again. I close my eyes softly for a second thinking about how I'll be with Kaoru once again. I open my eyes with for once since about five days determination and excitement. I bring the pill bottle's edge to my lips not hesitating as I tilt it back along with tilting my head back slightly.

The pills pour into my mouth almost filling it to its capacity.

I drop the pill bottle and grab the cup of water rushing it to my lips and tilting it back pouring the water into my mouth. I have a little trouble swallowing for half a second then the pills slip down my throat along with the water as I empty the cup. I sigh happily when the pills and water go down my throat and just to make sure I fill the cup a little bit this time only to drink it. I slam the cup onto the sinks edge and let it go. I take a few steps back closing my eyes and inhaling through my nose as I stand there in the bathroom waiting for the effect of the pills to take effect.

The feeling of sickness and pain washes over me first then I begin to get really dizzy as the pain increases. The pain and dizziness makes it impossible to stand a making me collapse to the floor lying on my side facing the wall with my back to the sink. The pain is making it hurt to breath and to even move.

I blink and when I open my eyes half way I see a familiar pair of feet in front of me. I smile even though it hurts to move and I painfully whisper the one word that's the name of the person I longed for. "…Kaoru…."

He kneels down in front of me till he's sitting on his knees and his gentle hand reaches to my hair gently brushing it out of its messy way with his fingers.

After all I have neglected taking care of myself so much that I only changed into the clothes that has Kaorus smell on them.

I force my eyes to look up at his gentle loving face as his eyes lock with mine. I never thought I could feel so happy even though I'm in so much pain.

"Oh Hikaru…." He says softly then leans down and kisses my cheek gently. "I wish you had a painless death and I wish you didn't suffer like you have and are." He says regretful.

I force the hoarse painful whisper out as my vision is glowing black. "It's…. ok…."

He kisses my lips softly then pulls away. "I'll be here with you. We'll be together forever I promise Hikaru. Maybe we'll even go to school together. I love you."

I let my smile widen a little unable to speak anymore so I let my eyes speak to him. 'I love the sound of that and I love you too. I get to keep my promise to you.'

He smiles softly. "See you soon big brother."

Then I black out passing into the world of unconsciousness.

I feel the pain, dizziness and feeling of sickness wash away and I feel myself standing once again. I open my eyes and I see Kaoru's face along with our bedroom in the mansion that burned down; ignoring the fact things seem to glow softly like the colors have become a little brighter. I hug him and he hugs back. "Oh Kaoru! I've missed you so much!" I tell him.

"I've always been watching over you and always have been with you when I died." He tells me. "There was no way I was leaving you that easily."

I smile and pull away just enough to slam my lips onto his in a deep passionate kiss.

When we break for air I have him pinned against the wall with one leg between his legs. We stare into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Mother, father and everyone who also died in the fire are also here." He whispers softly as soon as he's caught his breath enough to speak clearly.

I peck him on the lips letting my lips hover by his after. "We can worry about them later." I whisper to him.

He smiles and seals our lips in another quick kiss. "Okay." He agrees.

Together we live in eternity happily and in love.

The end.

AN:

I am working on the next chapters of the other stories I have going on here I swear! I just had a little writer's block when this story came to me while I was relaxing for the first time in days. I hope you guys enjoyed this story.

If you have any reviews then click that little button below oh and flames will be used to cook cake!

Kaoru.


End file.
